Bricks's a Bronie!
by AmberStone12
Summary: Brick is caught watching "My little Pony: Friend ship is magic" by his girlfriend Jo. Jo actually comes to like the show, and has a very special surprise for him for his upcoming birthday! My first Jock fic, so take it easy on me! JoXBrick
1. Chapter 1

Brick's a bronie?!

_

I just became a "My little pony: friendship is magic." fan this summer! I love it and found out that the show attracts not only girls, but men an boys. Those boy fans are called bronies! So here is something cute I thought of!

Brick's a Bronie?!

Summary: Brick is caught watching "My little Pony: Friend ship is magic" by his girlfriend Jo. Jo actually comes to like the show, and has a very special surprise for him for his upcoming birthday! (My first Jock fic, so take it easy on me!) JoXBrick

_

it was a fairly sunny day in Vancuver, Canada. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the local mail man was delivering the last of his letters.

He hastily looked around at the last house.

It was tall, with bej walls, and dark brown shingles hanging off the roof.  
The mail carrier carefully put a box in the mail box and quickly ran away.  
The mailbox was marked with letters spelling "Jock".

Inside of the house, a tall pale, male with black hair and a broad face rushes to the window. He stared at the bulge of the mailbox and grinned ear-to-ear.  
This teen, Brick McArthurt, literally sprinted out of the door and grabbed the box.

The thick, brown, exterior held a stamp that said "First class air mail", and a MLP logo sticker.

"Yes! Finally! It's here!"

Brick immediately ran back into his house. Slamming the door behind him.  
Once inside, he tore open the box without any haste. A black clothe started to show as the shreds fell to the ground.

The cadet held up a shirt. He waited 6 weeks to get it, and it was finally here! The T-Shirt was all black, and on the middle, it had "Bronies of Harmony" written in white letter. Under the letters, was a picture of a group of male ponies. And the back had a pair of black and white pegusus wings.

It didn't take long for the tall, cadet to tear off his regular camo shirt and throw his new shirt on his buff body.

"Fits perfectly!" he cheered in delight. "Now, to celebrate with a new episode."

Brick carefully walked into the living room. While his black boots clanked on the hardwood floor.

He would regret waking his girlfriend, Jo. Who was sleeping on a few rooms away. Sure, they did live together, and Brick loved her to death.. But she can be very relentless to teasing if see knew his secret.

After slumping down on the dark green sofa, He grabbed the remote and changed the channel from History Central, to the Hub. Which was the only channel that shows a certain type of kids cartoons some don't watch any more.

"Up next, My little pony: Friend ship is magic!" says the announcer on the television.

"Yeah!" Brick silently cheers.

The screen goes black, then shows a purple pony and dragon riding on a hot air ballon into a low patch of clothes.

"My little pony.. My little pony.."

The theme song starts as it shows a land full of multi-colored horses doing different things. Like selling items in stores or mingling with friends. Then , six adorable female horses sung certain parts. Each had a special mark that sets them apart.

After the theme song, the episode continues, and Brick's black eyes never left the screen.

Ever since he first, 'accidentally' saw the show. he totally fell for it. The adorable ponies, life lessons, and cute characters in each episode couldn't be ignored. He thought he was the only guy to like it, but turns out, their were a lot of other men who liked the series. These men ban together and were deemed the name , Bronies. Or Bro-Ponies of you want to dumb it down.

Brick was a very proud Bronie, and wasnt afraid to show it. That's even why he bought that shirt. To let people recognize his Bronie-ness, and that even men like girly, kids shows like that.

"Best episode yet.." He sighs just as the end credits flow by.

"Up next, an all day marathon of my little pony! Courtesy of the creators!"

"Hell yeah!" Brick screamed all though the house. He quickly covered his mouth. Still not wanting to wake Jo.

"Hey Jock strap, whatch'a watching?"

Speaking of the devil..

"agh! Jo!" The cadet literally jumped in his seat and immediately changed the channel. "W-what!? I'm not watching anything! Just uhhh, World war II!"

"What's with the shirt?" the tomboy asks as she poked brick's chest. "What's a 'bronie'?"

"It's , Uh, a famous warrior group in the medieval times.?"

"You can't hide anything from me ,honey!" Jo playfully snatches the remote and presses the 'last' button.  
After looking at the title caption, her eyes widened. "You watch 'My little pony: friendship is magic?!"

The blonde immediately started laughing.

"Hey!" Brick snapped. "Sure I watch it, but don't hate! It's a good show!"

"Yeah." Jo whipped a tear from her eye. "Good for five year old girls!"

"Everyone watches it! Even some guys!"

"Not even I watch it, and I'm a girl."

Brick picks his girlfriend from off the floor and sits her on the couch.

"Just watch one episode with me! I'm sure you'll love it!" He pleads.

"No way! I'm not watching this baby show!"

The cadet gives her puppy dog eyes and stares at her. After a few moments, Jo gives in.

"Oh, alright! But you owe me, Brick for brains."

The next episode starts on the hub. After the theme song starts, Jo immediately looses intrest.

"Boring." She sneers. She was about to leave until she saw a cute light, blue pegasus, with pink eyes and long  
Rainbow colored hair. "Who's that?"

"That's Rainbow Dash. She's a pegusus, and pretty fast too." Brick replied.

"She's really fast! Whoa! Look at her go! Man, if I had wings, I would fly faster than any plane! What's that rainbow thing she's doing?" Jo was actually starting to get interested, and showed a bit of excitement in her voice.

"It's a sonic Rainboom. Rainbow dash has to fly through clouds and makes the biggest rainbow in the world."

"Whoa! It's so big, and beautiful!"

Brick looked at her in amazement. He had never seen Jo so attached to anything unless it involved sports. But Ponies? That was a new level, even for her.

"There's so much for you to know! And lucky us, there's a day long marathon."  
He mentions.

"Really?! Awesome! I mean Uh, whatever. Don't have anything better to do." the dirty blonde corrects herself.

The couple continuesly watched the TV show. The marathon started at 8 am and ended at 12 midnight.

"That...was...Amazing!" Jo screamed with anticipation. "So all of those ponies form the elements of harmony?!"

"Only Rainbow dash, Twilight sparkle, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Fluttershy." Brick smirked and looked satisfied with his girlfriends stunned expression. "I told you you'd love it!"

"I can't hold it back! I do! It's so awesome and weird at the same time! Rainbow Dash is frigging awesome!"

"I knew you'd like her the most, she reminds me of you." Jo blushed a bit at her boyfriends compliment. "My favorite male character is Shining Armor, but I also like the WonderBolts."

"So your saying that the guys who like this are called 'Bronies'?"

"Yeah, and they have this big convention. Along with a "My little pony convention!"

Convention huh,Jo thought.

She knew Bricks birthday was next week. And he was a die hard "MLP" fan.

"Well, *yawn* it's late! We better hit the hay!" Jo faked yawned and acted tired. "That's an order, cadet!"

"ma'am yes , ma'am!" Said Brick, saluting his girl.

"Now hup Two-three-four! Hup two-three-four! March cadet!"

Brick obeyed and marched back into their room. Though he was tired, he always obeyed his Josephine.

Once Jo, saw the for close. She instantly jumped to the computer and brought up google.

"Upcoming Bronie/MLP convention." the jockette typed into the machine.

This is gonna be fun..

_

Done! Finally! I wanted to get this out of my system! So R&R! I will make more!


	2. Chapter 2

Brick's a Bronie?! Part 2

_

Part 2 of Brick's a Bronie! Enjoy

_

Another day came to pass in Vancouver. Well, not just any day! It's Brick's birthday! And Jo had a special surprise for him. She had woke up early that morning, packed everything they Would need, and slowly tied a black blindfold around her Boyfriends eyes.

Brick was silently snoring and snuggled more into his blanket. Jo slowly leaned down and kissed his lips.  
He sprawled around like a fish out of water, and gasped for air.

"Huh? Where am I?! Show yourselves creatins!" Brick raised his fists in the air and started to swat at the air.

"Brick! Calm down! It's me, Jo!"

"Jo?! Is that you?! I've gone blind!"

"No Brick for brains! I've just put a blind fold on you!"

"Oh!" Brick was lifting the blind fold off, but Jo slammed it back down.

"No, don't look at me! I'll show you my outfit when we get there!"

"Get where?!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She said seducilly.

"Should I get dressed?"

"Naw, just get up! I'll help you to the car."

Brick just got up out of the bed as Jo helped him to their grey lexis. She hopped in the driver seat and started speeding down the street and into the highway. The cadet sat tiredly in the passenger side and actually dozed off a few times while on the rode.

About two hours later, the cars skids to a stop. Which causes Bricks head to slowly hit the dash of the car.

"Huh?! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"We're here, Brick!" Jo exclaims.

"I think I could tell when you nearly gave me a concusion!" Brick scolded to his girl.

"Sorry." She sighed. "Now get out, of the car! I have a suprise for you!"

Brick steadily opened the door and scoffed out of the car. He hastily stepped onto the ground. Trying to make sure he wouldn't step on anything.

"Okayy, now, OPEN!"

Brick took off his blindfold and stared  
In awe.

Jo was standing in front of a giant building. It was flat, and very long. Super long to be exact. It was a convention center, it also held a sign that said: Welcome all My little pony and Bronie fans! Which also had the main MLP characters on the sides of the white sign.

Brick was speechless. He only squeked.  
Words were only falling out of his mouth.

The cadet only looked down to his eye level and spotted Jo. She wasn't wearing her regular Sweat suit attire.  
But now, light blue daisy dukes, and a light blue tube top with a white stripe at the base. Her hands had fingerless gloves with rainbow colors. And bracelets with the red, orange, yellow, green, and purple colors. She wore a pair of rainbow colored knee socks that covered a portion of her long legs. A pair of blue converse sneakers covered her feet. The Jockette's hair was longer. Which she had put Red, orange yellow, green, and purple extension clips that made her hair go below her shoulders. Also, a rainbow tail made was sticking out the small part of her shorts. Blue lipstick coated her lips,little stars and sparkles were painted near her eyes, and a pair of flight goggles were lazilly hanging from her neck. What made her look even more like a pony was the light blue ears that sat on her head, and the glorious wings on her back. They looked like they were made out of real blue feathers.

Brick was still speechless. He couldn't describe how awesome he thought Jo looked. So he just continued to stare at her while a small line of drool dribbled out of the side of his mouth.

Jo noticed his expression ad smirked.

"Like it? Took me an hour to get ready, but it's all worth it! I found a design on a cosplay site."

"Y-you look just like Ranbow Dash..." The cadet managed to say.

"And the convention center?"

"We're actually going to the convention!"

"Well , I didn't bring you here to buy tea!" 'Rainbow Dash' Jo said sarcastically as she gave her boyfriend a hug. "Happy birthday brick!"

Brick hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Aw, man! I don't have anything to wear!"

"You actually thought I'd forget you?" Jo smiled as she retrieved a costume from the car, and swung the hanger hook on her finger. "Welcome to the convention, Shining Armor!"

The couple saw the nearest bathroom and let Brick get dressed. He came out wearing a fancy white shirt, which had a golden 'stallion' medal in the middle. He wore a pair of blue pants and black shoes. Jo found the best wig for him that had light and sark blue stripes. It covered his regular black hair and actually looked like his real hair. It even had a small white unicorn horn plastered on the front.

"Cool. I feel like a real stallion!" he says.

"Yup, your my stallion. Now let's go in!"  
Jo grabbed 'shining armor's hand and drags him into the convention'

Once opening the doors, they saw about 300 people walking around. Men, women, and children dressed up. Little girl dressed as ponies. Mostly teenage girls too. And men were dressed as Stallions, ad guard stallions.

The couple had did so much. Made their own MLP character and animation. Saw a few panels. And even received posters with all of the signatures.

After seeing mostly everything and eating lunch, the couple just stroll around the center a few more times. Still hand in hand, the walk until a little girl stops them.

"Oh my gosh! Rainbow Dash and Shining armor! Can I take a picture with you?"

"Sure you can!" Brick said in his best stallion voice.

The small girl takes pictures with the dressy couple. Some with Jo, where she did certain poses and moves. And th rest with brick, where they posed as soldiers.

The day sped by, just as the convention center was closing. Jo and Brick were walking back to the car, when Brick kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Thanks for the present, Rainbow Dash." he mocked playfully.

"No prob. Happy birthday, Shining armor."

The couple kiss one more time before going back home.

_  
Glad to finlally finish this. Hope you liked it!


End file.
